


Ring You a Crown from Ruins

by imyourmonday



Category: ITZY (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sorry again, War, jaehyunlia, jaehyunxlia, nctxitzy, shameless use of flower names because im that desperate, unbetaed, well there is war so yeah sorry, why nobody writes Jaehyun x Lia fanfiction im crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imyourmonday/pseuds/imyourmonday
Summary: “When I tell you to run, run. And hide. Stay alive. Don't look back. No question, whatever it is. Promise me.”In the haze of intrigue, when trust was high priced, where happiness was distant, when breathing was severe, where sanity was scattered inside the echoing stone walls and high ceilings. Would you wait? Would you believe? And when my lips smiled a bleeding dagger, would you still love me? Would you still kiss me?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Choi Jisu | Lia
Kudos: 2





	Ring You a Crown from Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do own this story and ideas, as I could only wish I own the idols
> 
> I use Lia's complete name, Julia, for some purpose in the story

A commotion was heard from the throne room, muffled voices of people arguing buzzed through the hall of Calluna Kingdom castle. The Ruler, King Edmund of Calluna Archipelago, looked down to his council, impending headache threatened to strike sooner, any minute now. Her daughter, Crown Princess Irene the Grace—who was sitting at the first row on the right of the long assembly table in that very throne room—stood up from her seat, chin high as she stared straight at nothing in particular so she didn't offend her King Father. The said King sighed inwardly, restraining the need to rub his own face. He had to keep it calm, the council needed him to keep calm.

“My apologies, Your Grace, are we hearing it right? That you just oppose your father’s, _the King’s_ , order?” one of the old council member also stood up, bowing slightly towards the fuming princess.

“That is correct, Council Wu, I oppose the idea. I believe we could find something else to agree on, anything but _that_.”

“But Your Grace—”

“We _can’t_ send Princess Julia away! I just _can’t_ accept that!” Irene’s tone was firm, a tad too close from shouting. Then she turned to the King, “She is nineteen, Father, she barely stepped into adulthood and you want to send her away to _die_?” she inquired, pitching at the edge. King Edmund closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, willing his voice not to rise on his own Heir.

“Crown Princess, I understand your concern. But we have nothing left to secure our position in the alliance with The Empire. You, certainly, are aware of the fact that the only thing holding them back from attacking us right now is because they don't have strong enough warships yet, are you not? We don't know when they would be ready, we don't even know if they already built them stronger or not. But once they have them enough to guard their waters at the same time they send the rest to overrun us, they will.” King Edmund stated. This seemed to infuriate the Princess even more.

“You could send _me_.” she hissed. Her words made the entire council gasped and another buzzing commotion arose, protesting their princess’ suggestion. The king raised his palm up for the council to be quiet.

“Crown Princess, you should not be joking at time like this.” the King said, tone dangerous.

“I’m not joking, Father. You _can’t_ send Julia to The Empire, they will _crush_ her! And I’m not going to allow that. If I’m the one going, I can stand their pressure, I would understand their game, and they would never cross me in any way because I’m the Queen’s daughter.”

“Did you even hear yourself, Irene? You _are_ the Queen’s daughter, you are _needed_ here. If this information has flown out your memory, I would like to remind you that you are _the_ _Crown Princess,_ my _Heir_. You belong here, in Calluna, because you are the one who will take to the throne after me! Not to be sent away!” the King finally lost his composure, now just outright scolding his daughter, in front of the whole council.

“But, Father,” Irene’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. “There has to be another way. We could find someone that is mature enough for marriage. We could send a Noble Princess, or our best female Scholar. That would also benefit them, would it not? Julia is… she is too frail for such a foul empire. They would kill her slowly, Father. They would set her life miserable.” the Princess tried again.

“Noble Princess or top Scholar wouldn't be enough. It would not secure the alliance because their status is not high enough for that, it must be a Royal Princess, or Prince. I would send an older, more proper princess if I have another. But we don't have that choice, the next in line is only Princess Julia, the rest of the princesses are still kids.”

“Julia is not a Royal Princess, Father. In case you forgot, she is First Concubine’s daughter and you have shunned both of them away to the farthest, unused castle in the southern region years ago.” Irene said, barely holding a growl.

“I’m aware of what she is, Crown Princess,” the King said coldly, “I would not forget such a disappointment. But The Empire doesn't know her status or how I set my rules upon her. All they know would be that Princess Julia is my daughter, the King’s daughter, hence she is a Royal Princess. It would be a strong enough reason to hold them back.”

“So you are willing to sell her away because of your _disappointment_? Father, Julia is also your own blood! How could you!” Irene shouted.

“Yet you want me to send you! And then what? Let them wolf down our kingdom?!!” the King finally roared in anger, no longer able to keep his composure. “I told you we don't have any choice!!”

The throne room was quiet after that, only Irene’s ragged breath and her flowing tears filled the spacious room. King Edmund took a deep breath to calm himself.

“I appreciate your objection, Crown Princess,” he didn't appreciate it at all, “But my word is final. Princess Julia is to sail to Prunus Empire in three days time. This assembly is dismissed.” sparing no glance to the participants, the King left the throne room with wide steps, ignoring the murmur behind him as he could feel the Crown Princess glaring daggers on his back.

~.~.~

“The Empire…?” Julia whispered, shocked.

“The Empire?!” the First Concubine’s voice rang in an ear-splitting volume up to the South Castle’s ceiling. “What was he thinking??? I won’t, I _certainly won’t_ , let my daughter to be sent there as a hostage! He can fuck this kingdom up for all I care but NOT. MY. DAUGHTER!!!” The messenger who brought the letter that informed her the news cowered in fright.

“M-my Lady, I’m just a humble messenger, I swear I h-have no knowledge about th-this.” he stammered. The First Concubine, Taeyeon Kim, fumed and stood up,

“I’m going to the Main Castle, I will give him a peace of mind about this. How dare he!”

“Mother,” Julia called for Taeyeon quietly from where she was standing behind her mother’s seat. The First Concubine stopped marching at the door,

“Lia,” she heaved a breath, “I will have a talk with the King, I promise you don't have to go there.” she gave her daughter a tight smile.

“Mother, you could be beheaded if you do that.” Julia said worriedly and walked up to her mother. “The order is clear, they have to send me there as a Royal Princess.”

“You’re not even a Royal, Lia. He never intended to give you that title. Now that dickhead wants you to benefit him, that’s why he coronate you out of the blue just like that, so he doesn't have to face a war. What a shit coward.” the messenger flinched visibly at the First Concubine’s sizzling words, such words also could make her end up beheaded.

“Mother, please. We can’t do anything about this, this is the King’s words and we have to obey him. Please don't do something reckless.” Julia pleaded. Taeyeon scoffed.

“And let you face the worst destiny such as The Empire? No, I will spit on his face right now! Beheaded be damn!” Taeyeon began for the doors again but Julia’s hands held her arm tightly. “Hands off me, Young Lady.” she hissed, but Julia didn't let her mother go. Taeyeon was visibly shaking in anger, “My father, my goddamn Noble blood family didn't sell me out to this baboon of a King just for him to sell MY DAUGHTER OUT TO MONSTERS!”

“Mother you can’t do this, please!”

“Oh, yes I CAN!” Taeyeon screeched. “Do you even know what is this? Do you even know how Prunus Empire is? This is _not_ a romantic marriage life you will be having, Lia! You are to be sent to the gallows! When you step your foot in that land, you are good as dead!”

“I know, Mother. I know.” Julia said in small voice, “I know what this is, that’s why I don't want you to go to the King and end up killed because you're opposing him. Then I would be sent to Prunus still, but with thousands times more of heartbreak because you were killed on my favor. Please, Mother, I beg you, don't do this...”

Silence.

Taeyeon staggered back, lips quivering as she stared at her daughter. “You will just agree with this? You will leave just like that?” she whispered, “You will leave _me_?” her rage seemed to crumble away at the same time her tears fell. Julia bit her lips.

“I have to, Mother. You _know_ you are also have to let me go.” she said, tears finally joined her mother’s, who is now slumped on the floor, pale and distressed.

Suddenly the front doors were burst to open, its glass surface trembled and threatened to break at the force when they hit the wall as Irene rushed towards them with a frayed expression. Her long, heavy layered satin royal dress swept the floor like a silky, coral blue stream.

“Oh God...” she joined the crying mess on the floor, holding Taeyeon’s and Julia’s hand in hers, “I’m sorry, Mother Noble. I’m so sorry, Lia...” she whimpered.

“Why… why, Your Grace.” Taeyeon wailed, desperately heft her breath so she didn't choked on her own sobs. “Why does it have to be my daughter?”

“I tried to stop him, Mother Noble. I swear I tried, but he didn't budge. I’m so sorry I can’t do anything to protect you and Lia.” Irene was now sobbing regretfully, holding her half-sister of a princess and her noble mother in her arms. Julia buried her face on Irene's chest to muffled her own wails, clutching on the Crown Princess’ royal dress for dear life.

“My baby, how would I live without my baby...” Taeyeon covered her crying face in her palms, her head laid limply on Irene’s shoulder. The three women were crying in each other arms, savoring their last moment in tears.

The messenger, who couldn't leave because he wasn't dismissed yet, could only weep silently at the devastating view in front of him. Such a beautiful and bright castle now had gone back to its grim state like it was before; before the fierce mother and her gentle daughter forced to live in here, far away from the King’s Main Castle.

~.~.~

Irene the Grace offered herself to handle Princess Julia’s departing preparation. Her King Father gave her the permission dismissively, pleased at the promising thought that the Crown Princess won’t be bugging him for quite some times.

So bugging her father she didn't. She flitted around the Main Castle, arranging purchases here and there, and she was also going back and forth to the South Castle, chiming her orders to the servants. She made sure that Julia and her noble mother didn't have to put their hands on the preparation, they were already suffered enough as it is.

At the last night of preparation, everything already arranged, purchased and packed. Six of horse-drawn carriages marched through the Main Castle's massive gates, carrying stacks of locked chests containing layers of magnificent new royal dresses, dozens boxes of precious jewelries and gems, boxes of expensive shoes, boxes of hand-crafted gemstones headpieces, layers of costly silk undergarments, cosmetics that was made only for the Royal Family, rare fragrance that only Royal Family could wear—made for only each one of them, Julia had no idea what would the fragrance smells like, she trusted her Crown Princess for the best—and many other things that the Crown Princess deemed to be needed by Princess Julia at The Empire. It might looked too much, but Princess Julia’s departure was considered as forever, so they had to prepare everything.

The heavy-loaded carriages was heading to the harbor where the royal ship was waiting for them to load up the cargo. A majestic, lavish ship named The Blue Garnet which is only used to flaunt the glory and fortune of Calluna Kingdom, squared up to her name. She would sail with a Royal Princess through an unpredictable sea to a superior empire, after all.

Julia had never use all of those opulent things the Crown Princess got her in her life before because she wasn't a Royal Princess, she didn't have those privileges. But still, she was a noble princess inside out. She had all the educations needed as a Calluna Noble Princess, etiquette lessons, wealth, even more wealth and luxury as the King’s daughter; the only thing she was limited to is the royalty exclusiveness. Thus, it wouldn't be a problem for her to carry the Royal nameplate above her head later in the future, when she arrived at Prunus Empire.

If her King Father wanted her to turn into a Royal Princess in one night, she certainly could.

Taeyeon was not getting better at accepting the King’s order. While Julia accompanied her in her last days with her, the First Concubine was always crying. Sometimes she was raging mad that she was already inside her carriage, ready to gallop to the Main Castle. She might have been there already, had cursed the King with her whole chest and then killed right then and there if only Julia hadn't ran after her and pleaded her again and again to get back inside their castle.

At her last night in Calluna, Julia talked to her mother again about her disapproval. The First Concubine cried, cradling her daughter’s head inside her embrace.

“Mother, I’m going to be alright. Don't worry about me.” she placated her mother. Taeyeon sniffed and laughed humorlessly.

“We both know that it was a lie, Lia. Tomorrow you will be gone, and I will mourn as if it was your funeral. You will never come back, and I could never reach you there, to pamper you on your wedding day. I’ve dreamed about it since you were born, to see you happily wed to someone you love. But...” Taeyeon couldn't complete what she wanted to say, her wails was buried inside her daughter’s hair.

Julia bit down her lips as she hugged her mother, her beautiful and jovial mother, who had never tasted a loving married life to live as the King’s concubine, but had to do it in the name of her family. The same woman who was now had to witness the same fate upon her daughter, but much more terrifying. And she had to face this fate of hers by herself, alone in a foreign empire.

There was a knock on the First Concubine’s chamber and their maid came in, “My Lady, Crown Princess is here asking for you.” Julia shared a look with her mother, wondering why the Crown Princess showed up unannounced.

“Okay, we’ll be out in a s—”

“That would be unnecessary, may we come in?” Irene already at the chamber’s door. The Crown Princess wasn't alone, she had the Main Castle Head of Household with her.

“Of course, Your Grace.” the mother and daughter stood up from the bed where they had been snuggled together in. The three women sat on the four-seated round table, and the Head of Household stood behind the Crown Princess’ seat.

“Miss Wendy, please have a seat.” Taeyeon said to the Head of Household. The Head of Household, Miss Wendy, bowed before she took the only vacant seat. “Is there something wrong, Your Grace? It’s so rare to see you visiting at night time.” Taeyeon asked the Crown Princess.

Irene gave her a reassuring smile, “There is no problem at all, Mother Noble. In fact, I hope I’m bringing something to ease this rueful situation, even a little bit.” Irene reached her hand out and held her noble mother’s own “I’ve been thinking for these past days about Lia’s departure, I couldn't just let her go alone.” then she turned her gaze to Julia, “It pains me immensely when I think about how dangerous it might be if you go to The Empire alone, Lia. I couldn't even imagine what kind of nightmare would happen there for you to face by yourself. So I had asked Miss Wendy to come with you.” Irene smiled as two identical gasped followed her words.

“But… but Your Grace...” Julia stammered, “I… I’m grateful for your kindness, but… Miss Wendy is the Head of Household, she has an important role in the Main Castle. Would the King agree? Am I even allowed to have Miss Wendy with me?”

“Of course, the King wouldn't bat an eye about this. This is my territory. Miss Wendy had agreed to go, and she knows that if she come with you, she will be your handmaid. You will present as a Royal Princess there, and it’s just make sense if you bring your trusted servant with you. Miss Wendy is more than capable for that, she was Queen Mother’s Court Lady before, after all. Even I would trust my life with her. So if I need someone to tend your well being at The Empire, it would be Miss Wendy.” Irene explained.

Julia shifted in her seat uncomfortably, “But why it has to be Miss Wendy, Your Grace? I could bring any maid with me if I must. Miss Wendy… Miss Wendy is a noblewoman, her rank is too high for it to be degraded so low as a handmaid, and she has been the Head of Household at the Main Castle for years…”

“That is why, Lia. It’s because Miss Wendy already had so much experience living in the castle. My plan is to assign Miss Wendy as your Court Lady and will help you on how to face The Empire way of life. But to keep it low, she will be known as your handmaid there.” Irene paused to let her explanation sunk in. “We know Miss Wendy is a strong-headed woman, she will keep away unnecessary crumbs headed towards you, especially from Prunus Empire imperial palace nosy pests.” Irene assured the Princess.

“Like… undercover?” Julia asked.

“Like undercover.” Irene confirmed, “You know… to endure the pressure from the palace and act upon it… or to handle their slimy scheme and then jump head first into it after calculating your steps, you didn't get to learn this in your educational list, Lia.” Irene said slowly.

“There are lessons like that?” Julia marveled, she never heard about this kind of lesson in her etiquette or political basics knowledge study sessions.

Irene hummed, “It’s a lesson only for Royals and Knights, a tactical lesson to do diplomacy with strategy, sometimes with manipulation, and to get out of it unscathed. This lesson is to prepare Royals and Knights for something crucial when the time comes; either for a regular diplomacy visit, critical truce, peace agreement, or even a political marriage. I had this lesson for years as a kid, and I already done diplomacy visits plenty enough I become really good at it over the time. That’s why it wouldn't be a problem if I was the one to go. But the King won’t allow that because I’m a Crown Princess.” Irene closed her eyes for a moment, massaging the bridge of her nose before she looked back up to Julia, “Nobody would guess you will end up shouldering such a heavy political responsibility like this, Lia. That’s why it will be so dangerous for you if you’re there on your own. They will chew you alive.” she said worriedly.

Taeyeon whimpered and buried her face in her palms, inhaling a deep, shaky breath. Julia could only watched as her mother crumbled even more with nothing she could do to ease her.

“And,” Taeyeon lifted her head to the Crown Princess, hopeless, “How is she supposed to help Lia in this?” she glanced at the Head of Household, “You wouldn't happen to have this Royals’ lesson, would you, Miss Wendy?” she asked.

“No, My Lady,” the Head of Household spoke for the first time since she arrived, shaking her head slowly. “Court Ladies, as well as Heads of Household, actually know this lesson by heart. But we didn't get it by sitting for hours with some old scholars, we learned it by living through it.”

~.~.~

Their two-horses-drawn carriage ran down the fairly empty roads in a steady speed, it was dawn when they left the South Castle and now the sun was out from the horizon completely as they nearing towards the North Harbor.

The ride was silent, but Julia held her mother’s hand the entire time. Their last night conversation after the Crown Princess and the Head of Household went back to the Main Castle was rolling in her mind.

“ _My baby Lia, I can’t imagine my life without you after tomorrow.” Taeyeon had cried again, holding her daughter in her arms. Julia cried too, nothing pained her more than to see her strong-heart of a m_ _other_ _cried._ _She had never seen her mother cry this much before._

“ _Mother, when I’m gone, please promise me that you will never go to the King and_ _plead him anything. I need you to promise me this, Mother, I can’t_ _live with the thought of you endangering yourself like that. It would kill me.” Julia sat back up to see her mother in the eye. “Promise me, Mother. Promise me you will stay away from the King.” she held her mother’s hand tightly. “Please.”_

_Taeyeon caressed her daughter’s beautiful face, her beloved daughter that she had raised into a gentle, loving soul, pure from all of the King’s cunning game. She was happy when the King shunned them away when they found out that she couldn't bear anymore pregnancy without risking her life. Disappointed, but happy, she had brought her six years old baby girl with her away from the Main Castle. She would get to raise the_ _P_ _rincess on her own, far away from the King’s dirty hands._ _Even though_ _Julia was robbed of_ _her_ _R_ _oyal rights, it didn't matter. She still had her_ _N_ _oble blood, and so she raised her as a proper princess. A_ _N_ _oble_ _P_ _rincess._

“ _My Love, I also need you to promise me something.” Taeyeon said, still caressing her daughter’s face, “I need you to promise me that whatever happens, whatever it takes, if you see any opportunity, please come back. Please come back.” Taeyeon cried harder, her shoulders shook violently. “Promise me this, and I will promise you I will stay away from the King.”_

_Julia knew it w_ _ould_ _be an empty promise, but she would do it anyway, anything for her mother to stay alive. “I promise, Mother. I promise I will come back_ _if there is an opportunity, even the slightest_ _._ _And I_ _have Miss_ _W_ _endy_ _with me, everything won’t be as bad as we imagined. I’m sure of this,_ _so don't you worry._ _” she answered her mother_ _with a resolute voice._

“ _Okay…” Taeyeon whispered, “Okay.”_

“ _I will find a way to write to you too. I don't know if I will be allowed to, but I will try to find a way. Please wait for my letters in the future, Mother.” she smiled. Taeyeon also smiled and nodded._

“ _I will be waiting.”_

The Blue Garnet’s imposing lavish stance can already be seen as they edging closer to the North Harbor, her regal teal color was astounding against the soft blue morning skies. Julia felt her mother tightened her grip around her hand and the Princess smiled convincingly at her.

_Everything will be alright._

They finally stopped at the port near to the ship’s entrance, but the mother and daughter didn't move as their hands clasped even more tightly together. The carriage’s door on Julia’s side swung open, and their chauffeur held the door for them to climb out. Heaving a deep breath, Julia stepped out the wagon and looked up to the majestic vessel that had been waiting for her to embark and sail her away.

Up close, Julia couldn't help to marvel in awe. The Blue Garnet truly was an ark meant for a King. Her shiny teal paint was decorated in gold at the handrails and masts, her cotton sails ascended high up to the skies, spread out so wide, waving serenely like a cluster of giant silks. She had a mystical blue and purple tailed mermaid as a figurehead, leaned forward facing the sea. The mermaid was supporting a crown scattered with gems and pearls.

She was standing on par with her name, in every way.

The royal carriage was arrived after some times, carrying the Crown Princess and Miss Wendy. The two women stepped out their carriage and walked along the dock to where Julia and her mother were standing at the end of it.

“Menacing, isn't she?” Irene said as she joined them, eyeing the big ship. “Menacing in her glory.”

“She is, indeed, Your Grace.” Julia agreed. “Have you sailed with her before?’ she then asked the Crown Princess. Irene shook her head,

“She only had been used couple of times, mainly when the King had to attend another kingdom’s invitations for festivities. We never sail with her if it was for political reasons, that would be too garish.”

No one said anything after that, just stood idly on the dock waiting for the time of departure.

“I apologize I couldn't escort you all the way to Prunus. I wish I could, Lia…” Irene said forlornly. “Sending you off just like this pained me, like a mere commoner which you’re not. You were to be set off for political marriage without even a banquet in your honor. I can’t even give you a proper celebration for finally getting your rightful title as a Royal. You don't deserve this kind of treatment, Lia. I wish I could do more. I wish I could stop all this. I…”

Julia reached both her hands to hold the Crown Princess’ own, “Don’t apologize, Your Grace. You shouldn't apologize for something that isn't your fault. You did all you could, and you're already helping me a lot.” she assured the Crown Princess.

“Someday… someday in the future, when I ascend the throne, I will bring you back. I promise you, Lia. I swear on my late Queen Mother’s name, I will bring you back. So please, be safe.” Irene let her tears fell down to seal her oath.

Just then, the loud horn signaling the first call of the ship departure was heard. Julia turned to her mother, fell instantly into her arms and broke down to a crying mess again. Sea breeze carried out their pains and sorrows throughout the harbor, only their grieving cries were heard. The vast harbor was bare of crowds, only workers and the four women from the castles occupying the nearly empty open area because North Harbor was exclusive only for royal affairs. Normally, when a Royal Family member was to sail, there would be at least a hundred of Royal guards to escort them. If it was the King, there would be a parade.

But not for Julia. Nobody was escorting her except for her mother and the Crown Princess.

It was a bitter destiny for such a young princess, because she was born as a baby girl, from the King’s concubine; had been denied Royal status by her own father. The King had decided to only prioritize the daughter from his Queen Consort as the Heir, as the Crown Princess, because he was disheartened enough that he would never be blessed with a son after taking in three concubines. As the King had chosen not to take anymore concubines, he shunned all his concubines and their daughters from the Main Castle, never granted those Princesses their rightful Royal titles to avoid any fight for the throne among them. He had made the Queen Consort Clara’s daughter as the sole Heir.

The first one he got to banished from the Main Castle was his first concubine, Noble Princess Taeyeon Kim.

“I will miss you forever, My Love. I have missed you already.” Taeyeon said through her tears. Julia released herself from her mother’s arms,

“I will miss you so much, Mother. Please take care of yourself well, I’ll meet you again in the future.” she said. Taeyeon embraced her beloved daughter once again before finally letting her go.

Julia turned to Irene, the Crown Princess was also crying. “Please stay safe, I will come and get you back.” the Crown Princess promised again. She clasped off her Royal Crest necklace from around her neck, “Take this with you, and never take it off.” she pressed the heavy Royal Crest to Julia’s palm.

“Your Grace…” Julia gasped when she received the gold necklace. “I couldn't—”

“This is also belongs to you, the pride of this kingdom in your Royal blood. It always has been. Your highest words will be with this, Royal Princess Julia.” Irene insisted. “Treat this as a part of your life, a piece of Calluna Kingdom with you.” then the Crown Princess hooked the necklace around her half-sister of princess’ neck. “I love you, Sister. Please know that.” her words made Julia wept so hard, and the Crown Princess hugged her tightly.

The second horn was heard, it was finally her time to go.

Julia walked towards the carpeted gangplank to the ship entrance, she could hear her mother crying still. Her now Court Lady, Miss Wendy, was walking behind her, not uttering a single word since she arrived. Once she safely on board, the gangplank was removed and the ship crews closed the railing, ready to sail.

Julia turned around to see her mother and the Crown Princess on the dock, tears blurring her view until those droplets of saltiness slid down on their own along her pale cheeks. The glorious ship started to move, slowly pulling away from the dock. Julia saw her mother crumpled on the ground, reaching her hand out in futile attempt to bring her back, her wail sounded so faint from the distance. Julia gripped the handrail harder, willing herself not to wail out loud too. She could only steel her heart as the waters below spread even wider between them. This would be her first time to be apart with her mother, with no guarantee if they could meet again in the far future.

Julia didn't move from the edge of deck even when the North Harbor was no longer in view, her tears had long dried up as she stared at nothingness. Only blue skies and blue seas. The ocean wind had blown her long hair into disarrays, strands of dark silks waving behind her back into ruffle.

And this also would be her first time to sail such a ship to nowhere near, finally get to see what the vast stretch of the seas really looks like after only imagining them through so many books.

Finally get to know how it feels to hand her fate in the mercy of the ocean.

~.~.~

There was only a few of things you could do when you were traveling with ship for such a long time before you finally get restless.

It had been four days journey and nothing was on sight except for waters, waters and waters. No land in the distance whatsoever and it’s getting colder, too. Thankfully, the sea was on her best behavior throughout their voyage, not raging a single rain or storm on them. She was harsh and untamed for sure, and Julia felt her stomach churned all the time, but she was generous enough to not beat them around with her temper.

Julia was standing by the forecastle railings, staring into the waters below her. Not much to see except for a deep blue, deep green, and sea foams.

“Good day, Your Highness.” Julia turned around to find the master of the ship bowing to greet her. The ship’s master, a nice gentleman with sun-kissed of a skin. Julia smiled,

“Good day, Master Kai Kim, off duty today?” she asked him conversationally. The ship’s master shook his head as he let a small laugh.

“No off duty for me when the ship is still sailing, Your Highness. But a little walk once in a while is fine.” he then walked up to where Julia is standing by the railings. “The ocean is gentle these days. A calm before storms.” he commented as he looked up, squinting at the bright, clear skies.

“Storms?” Julia frowned, it was hard to imagine a storm with an ocean this calm.

“Autumn is nearing, the ocean wouldn't be this merciful when she gets cold. Unpredictable, that what she is.” the ship’s master explained.

“Unpredictable…” Julia muttered, “Like fate.”

The ship’s master hummed in agreement, “Like fate.” he repeated.

There was a comfortable silence after that, until Julia heard splashing sounds beneath them. She leaned forward slightly over the railings, looking down in concern because it sounded like a bunch of people had jumped into the sea, which is forbidden in their current state. What she found was leaving her gasping in awe.

“Pod of dolphins,” she breathed out, “I’ve never seen dolphins so many before.” she tried to count the dolphins below as they splashing around, jumping out of the water, racing their ship. Their high pitched voices was heard as many of them swam closer, jumped out high then splashed back into the water. Playful. Free. Too many to count.

“Ahh… the sea good fortunes. Seems like the Sea Goddess really blessed your voyage, Your Highness.” the ship’s master smiled fondly as he also watched the jolly sea animals giggled with one another. “Happens to be very intelligent. Has been a symbol of protection, luck and joy for centuries.” he mused.

“Beautiful…” Julia whispered.

The ship’s master straightened his back after awhile, looked up to the skies again. “I should inform you that we will reach Prunus Empire West Harbor tomorrow morning at the latest, Your Highness.”

Julia turned to the ship’s master, “Just the news I needed to hear.” she said, hiding her dread with a sincere smile.

“I’ll be back on the helm then.”

“Very well, Master Kai. Thank you for entertaining me.” Julia regarded him.

The ship’s master smiled, tipping his hat down, “Your Highness,” he nodded before turning around and left. Julia looked back at the ocean below her, back at the playful dolphins swimming ahead. The pod was still splashing and giggling, as if they know that Julia needed every luck and protection they could give.

The thought of them reaching The Empire soon made Julia sighed, and she couldn't help but think about what would happen to her after she set her feet on its ground.

Prunus Empire was an intricate place, Julia had known as much. They didn't have the same rules as Calluna Kingdom. While her King Father was considered as a great regime by the people, The Empire wasn't. They were ruthless, nobody could ever predict what they had up their sleeves. They played their game dirty, as well as they were strong. Their politics were brutal, merciless and they thrived on powers.

All of the lessons Julia had learned about The Empire’s politics in her political basics knowledge and history study sessions were never peaceful. Every kingdom around The Empire were cautious of them, as ones could never know when The Empire would strike. And for Calluna, even if they were five to six days of sea voyage distant from The Empire, still they were living in wary.

Calluna Kingdom pride archipelago was a clutter of lush islands, fertile grounds, big and small, scattered around; ideal for army bases. The oceans on their west side were wild and vicious for all seasons, with the crashing waves against rows, and rows and _rows_ of giant coral reefs, intimidating and visibly taller above the sea level. They would destroy every ship that was foolish enough to breach closer from the western sea. Their navy was given the advantage for this, had been using this nature as their first defense in wars since forever. This made Calluna the strongest fortress in the middle of the oceans among the four-allies reigns. Every sane ruler out there would be tempted by the vantage.

And this had made Calluna such a medal to win.

The four-allies reigns: Calluna Kingdom, Bellis Kingdom, Cleome Kingdom and Prunus Empire had established their alliances for decades. With Prunus as the only empire among them, they just referred Prunus as “The Empire” as time goes by.

It wasn't always like that. They were not in any alliance before, never really consider an alliance was something they needed because they had lived comfortably for centuries. Prunus wasn't even an empire back then, it was a peaceful kingdom. Prunus Kingdom. And there was the Hamamel Kingdom, that had been ceased to exist.

When the 126th  King of Prunus Kingdom died, his Heir, the Crown Prince Commodus was crowned for the throne. The 127th  King had led the kingdom through a hard time for years as he commanded for every healthy men to enter the Royal army, teenagers to middle-ages. That left the lands and their economy unattended; women had to replace majority of men’s job in every sectors, children had to work under forced labor. The new king also demanded every Nobles, Barons, the riches in the kingdom to supply the Royal army with their wealth. People could only assume that the young King was still adjusting with his role. Nobody knew, or even guessed, that the new King was actually planning to expand his territory. So the attack to Hamamel had been a gruesome surprise.

King Commodus had conquered Hamamel Kingdom overnight, in the span of eleven years after his coronation, burnt the beautifully built kingdom into ashes, beheaded the King and slain the whole Royal Family. Rebelling Nobles and Knights were also slain, surrendering Nobles were given minor titles and had to pay tribute to his reign; such as crops, golds, gems and medicines. Their people had to serve the new sovereign.

And so Prunus Kingdom was declared as Prunus Empire, King Commodus gained his new ruling title; Emperor Commodus.

That was why the alliances were formed a couple of years later after the Hamamel conquest, other kingdoms didn't want the same fate to be repeated upon them. It had been nearly three decades since, but every kingdom near The Empire never put their guard down.

That was why her King Father raised the royal intermarriage proposal to the same Emperor as a form of strongest alliance to prevent The Empire from trying to wipe their kingdom to dust and slain the whole Royal Family like they did to the Hamamel. Because Emperor Commodus was, unfortunately, a very sane ruler. And any sane ruler would want to conquer their fortress of a kingdom.

The same Emperor who had agreed to the Calluna Kingdom’s proposal of royal intermarriage, where Julia is headed to.

The school of merry dolphins had long gone, Julia watched the skies bleed into an orange-purple abstract painting as the sun slowly slipped into the horizon. Wendy came up to her a little later,

“My Lady, it’s getting colder out here. Please come inside.” the Court Lady said. Julia climbed down the steps, careful with her peach colored heavy multi-layered satin royal dress that she had not accustomed to wear yet.

“I wish I had pet dolphins.” she mused to herself.

If the Court Lady was confused, she didn't show it. “Why is that, My Lady?” she asked.

“Ship’s Master Kai told me that apparently dolphin is a symbol of protection, luck and joy. Goddess knows we need that.” Julia sighed, letting the Court Lady walked ahead of her to open the Princess' cabin’s door. “Don’t you think so, Miss Wendy?”

Wendy’s smile was faint, “Then we will need every existing dolphins in the entire oceans.”

~.~.~

Morning greeted them with The Empire was visible at the horizon. The grayish pink skies were half-covered by patches of darkening clouds above the ocean. The wind was mercilessly cold, the waters below them turned murky and unforgiving. The promise of a raging storm.

“We better wait inside, My Lady. It’s not safe for you to be out here in this weather.” Wendy said, struggled to keep on standing still on the unstable ship deck. Julia nodded and followed the Court Lady back inside the ship’s common room to wait for the berthing time.

“Do you think we can reach the shore before the storm hit?” Julia asked one of the ship’s crew who was standing by the door. The crew nodded,

“I believe so, Your Highness. The storm is brewing quickly, but we will reach the land soon.” he answered. Julia thanked the ship’s crew and turned her eyes to the ocean behind them. The clouds already turned dark gray in a minute, almost black with a hint of thunder a little bit far away in the middle of the sea, stalking them slowly to the sore.

A long hour passed when the horn signaling their arrival was blown loudly. The ship’s crews were all busy outside to tend The Blue Garnet berthing, and the ship came to slow down before she stopped and docked perfectly at The Empire West Harbor. Julia took in a heavy breath.

Here she was, finally arriving at her gallows.

The railings were opened and the carpeted gangplank was installed back on for her to walk on. Another group of ship’s crews unloading their luggage from the ship. After awhile, the ship’s master came into the ship’s common room to inform the two women that they were all set, and that the Princess could disembark the ship whenever she was ready. Julia stood up, took another deep breath and clear her face from any edginess she felt inside, then walked towards the door.

“Thank you for your hard work, Master Kai, I’ll be going now.” she bid the ship’s master goodbye. The man bowed,

“Until we meet again, Your Highness.” he said. That was unlikely, but Julia nodded anyway. Then she proceed to walk out the door

When she stepped out on the deck, she was surprise that there were already so many people at the port. She spotted the Royal carriage and seven open wagons for their luggage lining up among the crowds of people. There were also about a hundred or more Royal guards stood unmoving at the both side of the carriages line.

“Why is there so many people?” she whispered anxiously to nobody. Wendy caught her words nonetheless.

“Seems like The Empire is eager to see their new Princess.” she said lowly for only Julia to hear.

Julia didn't even thought that she would be welcomed by a squad of Royal guards, let alone flocks of people, a one eighty contrast from when she left her own kingdom.

“Is this bad? I don't know what to do.” the Princess was not prepared for this large mass of people.

“It’s going to be alright, My Lady. You just need to stay calm.” the Court Lady said. Julia nodded and started to walk down the gangplank, careful on tending her dragging royal dress; a flowing soft pastel against her fair skin, matched with a glinting poudretteite tiara on top of her head and a necklace with the same precious gemstones sitting just below her collarbones. Her Calluna Kingdom Crest gold necklace hung lower, the Crest pendant stays hidden behind the frills of her upper front dress. Once she was visible to the crowds, the people below started to buzzed.

“Is that her?”

“God, that’s the Princess!”

"Look at her, so glorious!"

“So beautiful.”

“Still so young…”

“Why is Her Highness so pale?”

“Oh dear, you poor little thing…”

Not that the Princess could hear clearly what the people was buzzing below, they were speaking in a different language. Julia could speak Prunusian language just fine, but still it was hard to catch what they said in their dialect if there were this many at once. The crowds began to wave, and Julia belatedly realize that they brought flowers with them.

The commotion made the Princess stopped on her track, unsure of what to do.

“What…”

“I think you should wave back, My Lady. They really are here to greet you.” the Court Lady whispered on her back. Julia gulped, slowly raising her hand and waved, supporting her best, practiced people smile.

The crowds cheered, waving the flowers in their hands more enthusiastically.

At the bottom of the carpeted gangplank, a woman dressed in a formal light-layered attire was already there, curtsied as she bowed her head.

“Welcome to our humble Prunus land, Your Highness. My name is Victoria Song, the palace’s Head of Household, your chaperon for today.” she greeted her, smiling. Julia also bowed her head slightly, without the curtsy, trying to get used to The Empire different way of greeting.

“Thank you,” she smiled back at the woman.

“Allow me to see you to your cart, Your Highness. Please, over here.” she turned around and walked towards the line of carriages. The people still cheering, Julia hoped that her face didn't show any anxiety. She never had this big of a crowd focusing on her in her life before.

The chauffeur opened the cart door, and Victoria waited at the side for Julia to climb in. Wendy was next to her, then Victoria climbed in last and took a sit in front of them.

The cart started to move, leaving the harbor and The Blue Garnet behind. Julia bashed the thought of looking back and beg whoever willing to listen to take her away from here, back to her kingdom.

“I would have asked if you had a pleasant journey, but I’m aware of how it feels five days on the sea,” Victoria opened their conversation lightly, “But I do hope you don't mind about the commotion.” she gestured towards the crowds behind them. Julia shook her head, smiling.

“I don't, just… a little bit surprise.” Julia admitted. Victoria let out a small chuckle.

“People are excited when the news spread. We’ve never had a royal intermarriage before, so they get curious. We apologize if that makes you uncomfortable.” her smile turned apologetic.

“No, not at all. It was lovely, the people are nice with those flowers. I appreciate it.” she praised.

“It was a belief in here that Princesses of Calluna Kingdom are all a divine being, after all.” Victoria explained.

“A belief?” the information was really random and absurd, Julia didn't know how to regard that. The Head of Household hummed,

“It’s more like… a seasonal gossip.” she mused. “Nowadays when our trader were back from Calluna, they always blabber about how pretty the women there.” she chuckled, “And it’s naturally drags the princesses into topic as well, I guess. Plus, they saw the Crown Princess Irene when Her Grace and His Majesty King Edmund paid us a diplomacy visits a couple of times before.”

Nobody can topped the alluring beauty of their Crown Princess. Nobody.

“I see…” Julia mumbled.

“Princess of Calluna Kingdom blessed them with her appearance once in a while is a like a festivity for them. That’s why there are flowers, to welcome a divine being.”

“Isn’t that… too high of flattery?” Julia commented, worried.

“With you being out there granting them with your smile? No, Your Highness. You are just like what they believed you to be. And you are soon to be a part of this empire, it’s good that the people love you already.” Victoria smiled encouragingly. Julia could only smile back, didn't know how to feel about The Empire’s people who apparently think of her that highly.

They fell on a silent ride after that. Julia took her time to see the scenery outside their cart. It was summer, but Prunus still held its cold ground. Summer flowers were struggling to last until the very end of the season. In a harsh land like this, it was lovely to see their colorful bed of petals in the distance. They made the eternal cold of The Empire slightly bearable. Prunus was always cold regardless the season they were in, Julia knew this from her history study sessions too. In spring, it was never too warm; in summer, it was never too hot; in autumn, it was cold; and in winter, it was a despair.

Julia missed Calluna comfortable warmth of summer breeze dearly.

Their cart entered a remote and ascended wide pathway after a long while, the scenery at both side of the road changing from busy and compact town to green hills. As they hike up higher, Julia could see the town below them getting smaller like a cluster of miniature playthings.

They reached an even more secluded area, and the scenery changed again. This time was a beautiful wide garden; green grass, pine trees, well trimmed bushes of shrubs and colorful seasonal flowers, beds and beds of them, in a tidy rows of rainbow petals. The flowers here surely had been tended carefully by a skillful gardener, the colors were brighter, and the flowers were not in the verge of dying.

They had reached the Imperial Palace.

The palace massive double gates were pulled open to let them ride in, sturdy iron and golden spikes gates with a the Prunus Empire Crest on the top, decorated in also golden curl of ornaments like a bunch of ivy garlands. The gates were so wide and heavy looking, but no sound was heard when they swung inward as they passed by.

Inside the palace gates was a wide marbled pathway, Royal guards were standing at the side of the said pathway which leads to the palace entrance where their cart finally came to halt. The chauffeur opened their cart door and Victoria smiled at the Princess,

“Here we are, the Imperial Palace of Prunus Empire. Your new home, Your highness.” she said before climbing down. Wendy was next and Julia followed the two women, stepping her foot for the first time in front of a humongous grey-stoned wall castle-like palace, intimidating in its height and there was a high, wide dark marbled steps leading up to the entrance of the stirring palace.

The Empire was cold, its Imperial Palace was colder.

“Please, this way up, Your Highness.” Victoria led them up the high steps. Julia tried not to count how many of them until they reached the palace door, feels like there was no end.

Once they arrived at the very top, the palace tall, wooden double door were open, revealing a long red carpeted pathway with gold embroidery on each side. The doors behind them closed once they were inside, the palace high ceiling made the sound echoing through every corner, bouncing until it doubles in loudness.

Another high double doors were waiting for them at the end of the carpeted pathway, this time the doors were painted golden with Prunus Empire Crest in the center. The doors were open soundlessly and they arrived at the throne room.

Julia willed her heart not to jumped out her throat while she walked gracefully towards the high thrones, where the Emperor and his Empress Consort seated, waiting for them.

Julia gave her curtsy to the both of them as Victoria declared their arrival, “Your Majesty, Her Highness Princess Julia Choi of Calluna Kingdom has arrived.” she said.

Julia gave the second curtsy, deeper this time, until her back bent forward, “Your Majesty Emperor Commodus, Your Majesty Empress Consort Cassia, I’m Julia Choi the Merit, the Second Princess of Calluna Kingdom, is here to give my first greeting.” she greeted them. The Emperor and his Empress Consort stood up and walked down a short steps from their high thrones towards her.

“Welcome, My Child, I’m glad to finally having you here.” Emperor Commodus said, reaching out to touch the Princess’ chin slightly and lift her face up to straightened her, the Emperor’s way of accepting her greetings. Julia did as she was gestured to do, raised back up on her full height, smiled up to the Emperor and the Empress Consort.

“Welcome to our humble abode, Little Darling. We hope that your voyage didn't drench you too badly.” Empress Consort Cassia said, also smiling.

“Thank you, Your Majesty. It was long journey, indeed, but it wasn't that bad.” Julia regarded her.

The Empress Consort let a little laugh, “Then you must be jaded, Princess. We already prepared your chamber for you to stay until the wedding ceremony, Victoria will see you to your chamber.”

“I’m grateful for your generosity, Your Majesty.”

“Anything for our soon-to-be Princess Consort.” Empress Consort Cassia cupped the Princess’ pale cheek gently, “Now, run along, Little Darling, we don't want to exhaust you more. Perhaps a small family dinner will help to ease you? Please come and join us tonight.”

“Certainly, Your Majesty. I would really love to.” then she gestured towards Wendy who had said nothing the entire time, ever since they disembarked the ship. “This is my trusted handmaid, Wendy Son. I hope it wouldn't be too much if I bring her along all the way here to keep assisting me.” she introduce the Court Lady as her handmaid like they had planned before.

“Of course not, Princess. That would be great if it makes you comfortable.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” the Empress Consort nodded, then turned to Victoria.

“My Dear Victoria, please see our Princess Julia to her chamber, make sure that she gets everything she needs.” the supreme woman said to the Palace Head of Household. Victoria curtsied,

“This way, Your Highness.”

Julia smiled up to the two rulers, “Thank you for your warm welcome, Your Majesty. I would present at the Royal Family dinner tonight.” she bent her knees down slightly to bid them goodbye and walked out the throne room when both of the highest Royals gave her their permit to leave.

Julia walked down the somber palace corridor following Victoria in a fluid steps on her shaky legs, upholding her graceful manner perfectly, with her heart pounding like crazy inside her rib cages.

That, by God, was the most terrifying experience she had in her life so far. She tried to clear her head as they walked up a couple of spiral stairs to the third level of the humongous stone palace, holding in the desire to crumpled down and burst out in tears.

They had been gentle and smiling all the time, the Emperor and his Empress Consort, but Julia was thrown off by the ominous fact that their smiles never reached their eyes. Their dark, cold, unnerving eyes.

~.~.~

Once Victoria was gone and left them to settle in the guest chamber, Julia collapsed on the floor. Her breath seemed to clogged in her larynx and her head spun like it had its own orbit. Wendy rushed down to her, holding her cold hands.

“My Lady,” she addressed gently.

“Miss… Miss Wendy, I-I can’t… I can’t do this.” the Princess sobbed between each deep inhale. “How, oh God, how am I supposed to f-face _that_.” she tried to forget the frigid smiles of the two rulers.

“My Lady, please calm down.” the Court Lady rubbed the Princess’ back. “It was scary, indeed. But you need to calm down, you can’t let them know that you're scared, My Lady.”

“Oh my God…” the Princess breathed out, palm pressing on her diaphragm, “They’re so, so scary. How could a human be so scary.”

“I know…” the Court Lady kept on rubbing the Princess’ back soothingly. “That’s what makes them so powerful, they don't have mercy. You can’t let them get into your head, My Lady. We are in their game, you need to bear that while learning how to finally overcome their blow.”

“How do I learn that, Miss Wendy? How do I learn that without getting killed?”

“They will come for you harder, you have to know this.” the Court Lady said truthfully. The Princess whimpered. “All you need to do now is to act clueless of what they are, that you had no knowledge about their regime. Until they consider you as harmless, that way you could learn and observe, right between their fingers.”

“You want me to play dumb?” the Princess asked, aghast. The Court Lady shook her head,

“No, not dumb, My Lady, they will trample you if you act dumb. Just smile, keep being graceful as a Princess. You need to make them believe that you are the Princess who had been raised to be a bride, pleasant and joyful. Knows every educations out there but their politics and histories. If they ever see you scared, they would know how easy to rip you apart. We don't want that to happen.”

“Raised… to be a bride? What do you mean?”

“Pliant, My Lady. And listen to what they say, tell them what they want to hear. That would be enough for now, we will think about something else along the way.” the Court Lady squeezed the Princess’ hands again, to assure her, “We can do this, My Lady. You are a smart young woman, you need to trust yourself more.”

Julia took a deep breath and smiled weakly at the Court Lady, “Thank you, Miss Wendy. I will try, please bear with me.” the Court Lady nodded,

“I will always be here if you need me, My Lady. I got you.”

“Okay…” the Princess also nodded, “Okay.”

The Court Lady then helped the young princess to stand and guided her to the big four poster bed, its transparent curtain already drawn open, rolled up against each of the tall posts.

“It’s nearly lunch, My Lady. I will see what I can do in the kitchen. Will you be alright by yourself?” she asked the Princess.

Julia smiled, “I think I will be alright now, Miss Wendy. Maybe I will read some books, too.”

“Very well, then. I’ll be going now, My Lady. I will try to… uh… poke around.” she let a small laugh. Julia also laughed at her term.

“Be careful, Miss Wendy.”

“Will do, My Lady.” she bowed before she went out the door, leaving the Princess to unwind.

Julia didn't realize how much the time had rolled away by her side. She tried not to think about this grim of a palace and her even grimmer fate. She had buried her face between the pages of her book and focused on the dreamy poetic beauty that had been written down across those pages instead.

She was ripped from her paper escapade when someone knocked on the door.

“My Lady, the lunch is ready. Would you have your lunch now?” Wendy appeared from behind the said door. Julia smiled at her from her seat, a four-seated, square wooden table in the middle of the chamber, where she had been killing her time reading.

“Yes, Miss Wendy. Please bring it over.” she said, closing the book and put it down on the table. The Court Lady bowed before she rolled the food cart in. “So they let you roam around the kitchen already?” she asked the Court Lady. Wendy laughed.

“The Kitchen Head Maid offered to prepare this, but I refused.” the Court Lady informed the Princess as she arranged her lunch on the table “I just couldn't bear to think that somebody else touching your food in this horror of a land, My Lady.” Julia gave her an understanding smile.

“Are they at least good to you?”

“Me? I’m just a fellow innocent foreigner, with a lovely young princess to serve, of course they would be nice to me, My Lady. But they are also so curious about you, bugging me with their questions; how old is the Princess, what her voice sounds like, how long her hair actually is. It was so random. I just pretend that I didn't understand them all most of the time.” the Court Lady shivered. Julia let out a small laugh at that.

“I’m sorry you have to go through that.” she said sincerely. The Court Lady shook her head and sighed,

“But it was useful. While I pretend not to understand and asked them about the palace, they just speak about everything. You would be surprise of how ready they are to spill some tea.” then she paused, pressing her lips thin as she contemplated on something, “My apologies, My Lady, but I think you should know what I found. Do you wish to hear them?” the Court Lady turned serious, and Julia’s appetite was flying out the open balcony door.

“What is it?” she asked, a dread crept on along her spine, clawing at her stomach. Wendy heaved a deep breath.

“Apparently, there are five Royal Siblings. The First Prince is a widower, his consort, a Noble Princess, died years ago. Mysterious illness, they had announced the public. But it was an open secret within these walls that his concubine was the one who poisoned her to death out of jealousy. But they couldn't get any prove of that, since the Royal Physician never found any poison traces on her, it was like she just died peacefully in her sleep. First Prince is in his forty with no children, the concubine is a commoner. Rumor has it that they met at a bordel, but this is just a rumor, nobody knows the truth.

“The Second Princess, thirty six years old, unwed, and infertile. Nobody asked for her hand in marriage since the unfortunate news leaked to the public when she was eighteen. It was the Imperial shame, and it had turned her into a malice. Full of hatred and so, so dangerous. She had the Royal Physician who was examined her—the one who found out that she was infertile—and all journalists, every living one of them at that time, beheaded. The Emperor had accepted her request because there was nothing he could do to placate the humiliated princess. The news was leaked on some anonymous news fliers, that was why all those innocent journalists had to pay with their lives, too.

“Third Princess, thirty three years old, is married to a Noble Prince, she doesn't live here. She lives with her husband at the Noble’s castle. Two daughters, ten and twelve years old.

“Fourth Prince, thirty, is also married to a Noble Princess. He also doesn't live here, he lives in the castle at the east border. Also two daughters, six and nine years old.

“The last is Fifth Prince. Twenty two, unwed. The youngest has the widest age gap among the siblings. And the words about him are never good, My Lady. He was said to be a brutal young man, has no mercy and had won so many battles at such a young age. The Emperor had sent him to dozens of battlefields, and he always came back with victory. Many lives had ended in his young hands, and people said that he was a menace. Much like the Second Princess, nothing was good about him except for all those victories.” the Court Lady ended her scoop of the news with a worried face.

Julia swallowed thickly. There had to be more than those long, horrendous information. She realized just then that there were two unwed princes, and one of them was said to be manic. A bloodthirsty.

“What else, Miss Wendy? What is the worst part?” she asked, terrified. She could see the same look was mirrored in the Court Lady’s eyes.

“That you will be wedded to the Fifth Prince, My Lady. Prince Jaehyun Jung.”

~.~.~

The world suddenly filled with a deafening white noises as everything around her seemed to closed in on her, crumbling into pieces at the same time, the ruins made the young princess couldn't breathe. She gripped the edge of the table, trying hard not to choke on nothing. Wendy rushed to her aid, guiding her to count her breaths so she wouldn't get a panic attack. Julia tried hard, so, so hard to follow the Court Lady’s words. Inhale, hold it in, exhale, hold it out. Repeatedly.

A couple of minutes passed with a barely succeed attempts, but she made it. The Princess didn't fall into a dreaded panic attack. She just cried, pitifully.

“Oh, Miss Wendy… oh my God… what… what do I do? What a grave fate I have… What sins have I committed in the past to get such punishment?” she whimpered, heaving breaths every two seconds. The Court Lady shed a tear for the Princess, holding both her palms and squeezed them tight.

“Be strong, My Lady.” she said earnestly. “I wouldn't be able to answer your questions, but I have my mother’s words that I always carry with me. Will you hear them?” she asked between her own tears. The Princess nodded,

“No matter how bad the situation is, wherever you are, try to look for the shape you like on the ceiling. That was what my mother said to me when I was a young girl, My Lady. Do you understand what that means?” Julia shook her head, tear-stricken face glistening under the tinkling of a massive crystal chandelier above them. “You need to hold your chin high, My Lady, give people no satisfaction to see you tremble. That way, even when everything seems to against you, you will always see a way out because the smile you have in you will gives you a positive energy. And even when everything goes down, stabbing you all at once and you didn't make it, you will be remembered just as high.” the Court Lady said softly.

The Princess swallowed her tears, looking at her Court Lady in awe, “Miss Wendy… that was beautiful.” she said, voice barely heard under her raspy breath.

Wendy smiled, “My mother will say thank you.” she said. Julia stared at her sadly, another silent tears fell down her flawless face.

“I’m so sorry that you have to be dragged here with me, Miss Wendy. You are a great woman, you don't deserve to live like this with me.” Wendy chuckled at her words,

“And you think you deserve this, My Lady?” she asked. Julia shrugged, shaking her head.

“Maybe? I’m nothing important, maybe this is the chance for me to prove myself that I can be useful for my kingdom? So that my King Father would finally see my worth.” she answered truthfully.

“Oh my fair maiden, my poor Princess...” the Court Lady held the Princess’ delicate face in her hands, “Don’t say things like that. You are precious, and you are loved. You are a kind princess who everyone I met back home loves. Why do you think I came here with you? This land is no place to live and I was _asked_ , My Lady. I wasn't _ordered_. I could just refuse.” she sighed, “But the thought about you being alone here, in other people’s care in this horrid land, that you will be tended by a clueless maid, I couldn't let that happen. So I came with you, and I had pledged to Her Grace Crown Princess and First Concubine to protect you, to shield you from whatever danger that I could handle. I’m here for you, My Princess, because you are mattered. And your life was cherished by many.”

“Miss Wendy…” the young Princess let a small sob, “Oh Miss Wendy… I… thank you. Thank you for doing this for me. I’m so lucky that I have you here. I can’t… I can’t imagine what I would do if I was here alone.”

“Don’t worry, my dear Princess. We will get through this together, I promise you that I will do whatever I can to keep you safe. I was the late Queen Consort Clara’s Court Lady and the Head of Household back at the Main Castle, remember? And you know that our Main Castle is a war zone.” Wendy said, caressing the Princess’ cheeks with her thumbs softly.

Julia laughed, her eyes stung but she was feeling better, “Yes, I remember that one.” she grabbed the hands that cupping her face, squeezing them lightly, “Thank you, Miss Wendy. Thank you.”

When she finally able to swallowed her lunch, it was already late in the afternoon. The sun had set very low in the horizon. In a moment, the night would come and the skies would turned dark.

The Court Lady had left to prepare her dress for the Royal Family dinner she had been requested to join by the Empress Consort. She wasn't sure who else would be present, or if her soon-to-be-wed-to Prince would also be there. She dreaded this part so much, scared that her spouse-to-be would make her life a living hell.

She was standing by the square table in the chamber, chest suddenly too stuffy to breathe while sitting. The Princess then rested one hand on top of the said table to support her weight, as the other hand clutching on her precious Kingdom Crest necklace so tightly, tried to etch her Court Lady’s mother’s words into her head, hoping it would be enough for her to get a grip.

“Good Lord above, please give me strength.” she whispered, taking a deep breath.

“And for what?” Julia spun around in shock to the sudden voice behind her. There, on the balcony threshold of this third floored guest chamber, stood a strikingly gorgeous man alive, she dared to think. She composed herself quickly, holding back a whimper. Will she die this soon?

“Who are you? How did you get up here?” she asked, thanking the God when her voice didn't quiver. The man lifted the corner of his reddish lips just slightly, eyes glinting in amusement.

“I’m someone who wants to warn you to run away.” he said slowly. Julia blinked a few times, trying to guess who is this man might be. His casual attire—leather jerkin over a white long-sleeved shirt, dark slacks and a pair of knee-high buckled leather boots—didn't give him away any slightest. He could be a robber, or even an assassin. His easy demeanor and that clear, snowy skin didn't zero the chance that he could be a serial killer. He could be anyone.

“I can’t run. I don't have anywhere to go.” Julia finally said, trying to maintain an eye contact, to show this man that she’s not afraid. _Hold your chin high._

“How about home?” he tilted his head to the side, assessing her.

_Home. Do I still have_ _anything to call_ _h_ _ome_ _?_

The Princess let out a smile, small and remote, “What makes you think I still have home when my own King Father sent me here to die?” this seemed to render the stranger silent a little.

“So you know you're in hell hole.” the man said after a line of silence. Julia didn't respond, “The chance you survive in a shark pit is bigger than if you stay here.”

Julia maintained her smile, “If you were sent here to kill me, just do it. I wouldn't run, I know what I’m here for.” she said. The man chuckled, shaking his head.

“Not tonight, Princess. Your life isn't mine to take.”

_Then whose is it?_

“Just… who are you?” if this man wasn't sent to kill her, then what did he want?

“I’ve told you, I’m someone to warn you, but you seem to be pretty calm about it, so...” he shrugged and turned around. “See you around, Princess.” then he jumped over the marble balcony railings.

“Wait!” Julia gasped and rushed to the balcony, peeking through the railing to see if the man had died on the ground from jumping at such height.

But she saw no one below. The man just disappeared like the night had swallowed him.

~.~.~

Julia was summoned by The Emperor when the dinner time was coming. She stood still in front of the mirror for a moment before she took a deep breath, eyes no longer puffy because Wendy gave her some herbal pouches that had been soaked in a hot water and put them over her eyes for a couple of minutes to reduce the swell. Julia was thankful because her eyes were no longer resembling a sad chameleon.

She walked down the cold palace corridor to the dining hall, escorted by the palace maid. Wendy followed her silently a couple of steps behind. When she arrived at the dining hall entrance, the tall wooden double-doors opened for her and she cautiously walked inside as the Court Lady stayed outside, ready whenever needed.

The long dining table was full already, about twelve people were chatting quietly among themselves. Julia figured they must be the whole Royal Family; The Emperor himself, Empress Consort, First Prince, Second Princess, Third Princess and her family, and then the Fourth Prince and his family. Only one person is missing. The soon-to-be-wed Prince.

Julia didn't think that the whole Royal Family will be there. But people had been asking about her, and the Royal Family wasn't an exception. She scanned the long table quickly before she was visible to them; they had left two seats empty across each other, innocently placed at the center. She supposed to sit on one of those seats, she also figured. When the people in that dining hall heard her coming, all heads—minus Emperor Commodus and Empress Consort Cassia—turned to her. She managed to keep her composed smile and curtsied slowly, her perfect gracefulness masking her jittery heartbeat.

“Apologies for being late to the dinner, Your Majesty.” she directed her greetings to the ruler who was sitting on the head of the long table. The Emperor smiled back at her and gestured his hand to the direction of the two empty seats in the middle.

“Have a sit, Princess. I arranged for your arrival a little bit later on purpose because I don't want these children of mine to bother you.” he said. A couple of scoffed was heard, but they didn't say anything.

Julia picked the seat nearest to her so she didn't have to walk around the table to reached the opposite seat.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” she curtsied again before she seated herself on the cushioned dining chair. Tall, carved wooden back of the seat supporting her back.

“Everyone, you have now met the Darling Princess of Calluna, Princess Julia Choi. She is soon to be an addition to our Royal Family, as well strengthening our good relationship with Calluna Kingdom itself. Please treat her with care.” the Empress Consort said, her smile is so beautiful but didn't reach her eyes, like the last time. Julia smiled thankfully to her,

“Thank you, Your Majesty. And thank you for the Royal Family present for having me, I feel honored.” she said, staying graceful as the Empire Royal Family stared at her. Judging. Guessing. Swallowing her whole.

Finally when the Emperor signaled them to start to eat, people on the table seemed to take their eyes off of her. All except for one person. A stunning woman with a daunting beauty, her long raven hair fell smoothly down her shoulder to her waist, adorned with a lustrous crystal tiara on top of her head.

The woman put her elbows on the table, both palm closed on each other where she placed her perfectly angled chin on top.

“I didn't think that Calluna would actually send their Royal Princess here, a delicate petite petal at that.” she commented, tilting her head as she locked her gaze with Julia. “I’m Krystal Jung, the Second Princess.” she curled her smile. Julia felt her heart plunged down to her knee as she struggled to keep her expression neutral. She managed to give her a practiced pleasing smile.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Your Grace.” she said, voice tender. Krystal’s pointy smile widen,

“Ahh...” she purred, “Always smiling. I like that. Goddess knows we need more smiles that genuine inside this palace.” she started to fork around her dinner, “Since no one’s here seemed to be bothered to introduce themselves, I will introduce them all to you, then. Is that alright, Little Princess?” she offered.

“I would thank you, Your Grace.” Julia could only smile, accepting everything.

“Oh, you're also a docile one, too. I like you already.” Krystal grinned, eyes turned crescent, her perfect teeth on display, “Let me start from our First Prince, Leo Jung, on your far left, at Emperor Father's right side. Next to him is Fourth Prince, Henry,” she paused, “And the one next to your left is his Noble wife, Princess Josephine. Their sweet little children are on your right; Princess Amelie and Princess Kathrynne.

“You already met our Empress Mother in front of the First Prince. This one on my right is the Third Princess, Tiffany. Me, the Second Princess,” she purposefully skipped the empty seat on her left—in front of Julia—then pointed to the next seat, “Over there is Third Princess’ Noble husband, Nicholas. Next to him are their spawns; Princess Diana and Princess Juliet.” she ended the introduction, “Hope you remember them well, Princess. We’ll be a family really soon, after all.” she tittered, like it was a hilarious inside joke.

It probably was.

“I will remember, Your Grace. Thank you very much for your kind help, I appreciate it.”

Krystal waved her hand, her long nails painted in a shiny blood-red nail polish, like the color on her lips. “My pleasure. Have you met my youngest baby brother, yet?” she asked as she brought her fork to her mouth, scooping some dinner baked goods. Julia shook her head,

“I haven't, Your Grace.”

“Hmm, pity...” Krystal crooned, biting the tip of her fork as she chew slowly, “Seems like everyone’s here are eager to see you, except for the main star.” Julia just smiled at that, there’s nothing she could do if the said main star didn't want to see her.

The knowledge about the Fifth Prince could be a potential bloodthirsty lunatic naturally glided into Julia’s mind, and she shove that knowledge deep in the corner of her memory quickly before a strike of fear blanching her face form colors. She didn't want this sharp eye of a woman to notice her uneasiness, or the fact that she already know all of their stories.

Just then, the dining hall doors banged open. Julia jumped in her seat to the sudden noise, but everyone around her didn't give any reaction. Loud steady steps knocking on the floor surface as the newcomer walked closer.

“My my… look who decided to bless us with his appearance in this bleak dinner. My baby brother~” Krystal smiled mockingly at Julia—no, not at her precisely, but behind her. The newcomer, the notorious Fifth Prince, Jaehyun Jung, walked rounding the dinner table. Julia didn't dare to lift her eyes from her dinner when he walked closer to his seat, the empty chair right in front of her, at Krystal’s left side.

“I always glad to bless you with my present, Sister Dearest, even though you don't deserve it.” Jaehyun responded to his sister coldly. Julia’s nape hair were standing in alert when she heard Jaehyun spoke, his voice triggered something in her mind she couldn't place. Something unpleasant.

Krystal scoffed, “I’d take that you’re not interested enough to meet your soon-to-be spouse.”

“You talk too much, Sister. Like usual.” Jaehyun finally sat down, and it was only then Julia dared herself lift her gaze from her barely touched dinner, eyes met with a pair of familiar dark eyes that glinted in a familiar amusement.

Julia almost, _almost_ gasped. But she managed to swallow her reaction and held Jaehyun’s imploring gaze at the same time, pushed down her panting to a slow, steady breath. Jaehyun let a small, secretive smile. A pair of very faint, almost fading, traces of dimples were adorning the sides of his face because of how small the smile was.

“I’m happy to finally meet you, Princess.” he said, never breaks the eye contact. Julia gave the Fifth Prince a pleasant smile, like the one she had been giving to Krystal.

“Happy was mine, Your Highness.” she said, nodding her head slightly.

Jaehyun keep that infuriating secretive small smile danced on his lips as he started to eat. Julia lowered her eyes again before she did something regretful, and continue to, _trying to_ , eat.

She just couldn't believe her fate could be more terrifying.

“Huh, it’s just so your _luck_ to be wedded to him.” Krystal spat.

Julia looked up at her in surprise, “I beg your pardon?” she addressed to the oldest princess.

“You, Little Princess,” Krystal put a saccharine smile, making Julia’s stomach lurched, “Do you know that you were originally to be wedded to our First Prince?” her smile is so beautiful, so sinister.

“Krystal.” a warning tone suddenly heard from the far side of the table. The Second Princess taunted her oldest brother by throwing him a sly glance, before turning her dark eyes back to Julia.

“At least our First Prince could please women better, isn't that right, Big Brother? Unlike this one,” she glanced down to her left in disgust, “Just a pretty face to look at.”

“You better shut it before I cut your tongue off.” Leo warned again. Jaehyun kept on eating his dinner peacefully, like he didn't even hear anything; so did everyone on the dining table.

Krystal chuckled, “Do you want to know why, Princess?” she glid on, ignoring her brother’s words, “It’s because we couldn't afford a war with the Calluna if you suddenly… died of a _mysterious illness_ here.” she drawled. Suddenly there was a loud screech of woods against marbled floor, Leo’s hand already gripping the hilt of his sword,

“YOU WIT—“

“SILENCE!” Emperor Commodus’ thunderous voice cut the First Prince’s uproar. He stared down at his first son in a silent warning until he sit back down, throwing a burning hatred towards his sister. “Quit the little jest among you before we scared the Princess away. We don't want our sweet Princess here to balked out the wedding in the last minute, do we?” the ruler smiled gently, the smile that never reach his eyes, like his Empress Consort bear.

Krystal didn't utter a single word anymore after that, but a vile smile plastered on her curved lips, winked at Julia as she continue her dinner.

The table fell silent for a long moment as Julia glumly mended her weeping nerves because of the commotion, until, “Do you agree, Princess?” Jaehyun’s quiet tone sounded like a blasting firework against the deafening silence in the dining hall.

Julia looked up, swallowing acid on her tongue, “On what, Your Highness?” she asked back with the same practiced smile.

“That I’m a pretty face to look at?”

Julia blinked, not believing her hearing. But that was what the Fifth Prince had asked, loud and clear.

She really was about to bawl her eyes out any seconds now. “Yes, of course I agree with that.” she answered at last. Jaehyun just looked at her. His bright cherry red lips barely lifted at the corner, eyes gleaming with a horrifying mirth. As if he was enjoying this, gnawing on the satisfaction of watching her soul vanishing bit by bit on the inside like a sadist he was.

“For the first time of my life, Sister Dearest, I’m agreeing with you,” Jaehyun turned his head to Krystal, lifting his tall wine glass, “That I am, actually, such a pretty face to look at.” Krystal seemed ready to vomit on his face, but Jaehyun just chuckled quietly, sipping on his wine.

~.~.~

The most painful royal family dinner she ever attended to in her life was finally over when Emperor Commodus left the dining hall first. Julia swallowed a relieved inhale, still sitting straight against the tall back of the wooden dining chair and keeping her eyes low on the table surface as people began to disperse. When there was no sound left in that spacious dining hall, she sighed and rubbed her temple tiredly before lifting her eyes up.

Only to find that Jaehyun was still there.

Julia couldn't stop the shocked gasp escaping her mouth and dropped her hand back to her lap quickly.

“Your Highness,” she breathed out, willing her rapid heartbeat to slow down.

Jaehyun didn't respond as he tilted his head, not smiling as his cold eyes seemed to devour her, piece by piece. Like this, Julia could see the resemblance he shared with his oldest sister; the same dark large eyes, curved lips, raven hair, clear snowy skin, menacing aura. The same terrifying beautiful face.

The silence was frightening, Julia didn't dare to utter a word.

“Would you allow me to walk you back to your chamber?” this time, Jaehyun’s voice didn't blast a firework inside that silent dining hall. Instead it was rippling curiously, as he whispered those words under his breath.

It took every will inside her guts to keep calm and not bolted out from that empty dining hall hysterically. And it took every bits of atoms forming her body not to say no, “Of course, Your Highness.” she answered with the same faint voice.

“You could send your handmaid off for today, then. She won’t be needed as long as you're with me.” Jaehyun stated as he directed his gaze to the dining hall closed doors, where Wendy was waiting outside.

_I’m going to die. God, I really am going today tonight._

Jaehyun chuckled when Julia didn't respond, “Don’t look so scared, Princess. I promise I’m not gonna hurt you, I just want to talk.” he said, “Privately.” his voice was tinkling as he stared at his soon-to-be spouse in amusement.

“I-I’m…” a first stammer came out from Julia’s lips undiluted after all her successful efforts to stay compose since she set a foot in this vast empire, and she was a hair away from whimpering at the slow rise of Jaehyun’s right eyebrow. But she couldn't say no, nor could she run, “As you wish, Your Highness. I will send her off.” the Princess managed to say without crumbling down and rose from her seat slowly, then walked to her Court Lady at the door.

Jaehyun bid his soon-to-be-spouse some time before he also stood up, intentionally knocking the heel of his boots louder with his every step against the floor to let her know that he was getting closer. When he reached the dining hall doors, the Princess was alone.

Their walk was quiet, only his footsteps and the Princess' heavy layered Royal dress dragging across the floor echoing in the air, the pale blue color made her look tranquil, like sad ghost. Her tiara of blue and pink diamonds twinkled teasingly under the low light. It was already late into the night, the moon was high in the starless skies. Jaehyun kept their distance at an arm length, noticing her poorly masked anxiousness and apologized to her inwardly as he was about to agitated her even more.

They arrived at their destination and Jaehyun watched as the Princess’ complexion was getting paler by the seconds, the strong mask of pleasantly smiling face that she had been flaunting all night was on the brink of collapse. But no matter how strong she built it to be, Jaehyun could see right through it.

It was admirable really, that the small princess managed to fool everyone with her permanent display of indulging pleasant smiles; appeared to be undisturbed by the suffocating pressure around her , by _Krystal_ on top of all, and stayed lenient, whereas underneath everything she was about as merry as drenched parchment. Jaehyun saw that as much, he knew; he had seen the same fragile bravery hundreds times before in wars.

And so he was savoring it with an odd satisfaction; for him to tear down such an impressive defense to quiver before finally caving in, like witnessing all those citadels he had galloped over to fall down in dust under his hands. But this one, he dared to put down his sword, this one was even more beautiful.

“May I come in?” he finally asked. The Princess’ eyes went wide, her tremor unmasked.

“Your Highness…” oh sweet, sweet smelling spring breeze, it was so easy to break. So delicate. Jaehyun felt bad for tipping her over the edge, but they really need to talk.

“Breathe, Princess. I won’t hurt you. I promised, didn't I?” Jaehyun waited patiently as the Princess pondered, slivers of panic twirling in her eyes.

“Please come in, Your Highness.” she complied, defeated.

True to his words, Jaehyun widened their distance as they entered the Princess’ chamber. He took a seat on the chair opposite her, a whole square four-seated table separating them. He stayed silent, resting comfortably against the cushioned backrest, waiting for her to gradually calmed down as she comprehends that Jaehyun meant no harm.

After a few moments, colors were back on the Princess’ delicate face and she looks relaxed enough, but still wary, in her seat.

“How do you find Prunus so far, Princess?” Jaehyun started it slow tone.

“It’s… lovely.” the Princess answered, unsure. “I haven't had the chance to see much, but it’s lovely. And a bit colder compared to Calluna.” _too cold, and scary._

“Do you miss that? The warmth, familiarity.”

“I do.” the Princess still regarded him with a careful eyes, “Of course I do, it was the only place I know my whole life. Before I came here.”

Jaehyun hummed, fingers playing on the plush of his lips idly, “Do you wish to go back?” he asked.

“I…” a pause, “Why are you asking about this, Your Highness? You know that I’m not allowed to go back, ever. Even if I die, I have to be buried here.”

“But you can, right now. You aren't wed to me yet, so you're still free until overmorrow morning when the ceremony will be held.”

“Your High—”

“There is still time. So run, Princess.” Jaehyun cut the Princess’ word.

The air was suffocating, Julia breathed in with difficulty. She wanted to, oh God in Heaven knows, she wanted to run away. But she couldn't. Not without consequences.

“I can’t.” she whispered.

“You already got the gist of what life awaits for you here, Princess. Do you really want that? I say this for the last time, run while you can.” Jaehyun wondered why this small princess was so adamant.

“I can’t. Even if have the opportunity, I can’t do it, Your Highness. It could start a war.” the Princess said anxiously. Jaehyun frowned,

“There’s no reason for Prunus to wage a war towards your kingdom if the marriage never happen.” he reasoned. The Princess’ smile was sad when she took a deep breath.

“You know that your empire will use any reason given, even one tiny chance, to charge at us, don't you, Your Highness? And a runaway princess seems to be enough reason. I can’t let that happen.”

“Prunus can’t wage any war right now. Too many soldiers died in the recent rebellions, leaving us low on source and supplies. There would be no war.”

“Even so… please tell me, Your Highness,” Julia closed her eyes, her King Father’s letter flashing in her memory. _C_ _alluna_ _Kingdom_ _w_ _ill_ _h_ _ave to_ _r_ _einforce_ _the_ _strong alliance w_ _ith_ _P_ _runus_ _Empire, therefore King Edmund of_ _Calluna_ _Kingdom had proposed a_ _r_ _oyal intermarriage between the two monarchs._ _P_ _runus_ _Empire had accepted the proposal, t_ _hus_ _Princess Julia Choi_ _as the only candidate within_ _the_ _Calluna_ _Kingdom Royal Family,_ _has been chosen to_ _convey_ _our Kingdom_ _R_ _oyal_ _C_ _rest i_ _n this_ _r_ _oyal intermarriage_ _with_ _P_ _runus_ _Empire._ _Princess Julia Choi_ _to be departed_ _to_ _P_ _runus_ _Empire_ _in three days time._ When she opened her eyes, it was hard to hide the pain, even if she tried to mask it with a smile, the Fifth Prince must have seen it. “Do you think my kingdom will accept a runaway princess? Much less a princess who is supposed to be their political pawn. Do you think my King Father will let me live after that? No, he won’t.” Julia said wistfully, but she was still smiling. A sad, sad smile. “I have nowhere else to go. Beside, I already accepted my fate when the King’s word was delivered to me. It’s no use to even try.”

Jaehyun shook his head, taken aback, “This place will shred you to pieces, Princess.” he said, nothing pleasant in the reality that he just stated.

“And you won’t?”

They were sitting there face to face, no word was exchanged between them for a couple of minutes. Moon was getting higher, its pale light fell on the tabletop between them.

“This marriage... I can’t promise you anything, even your happiness.” Jaehyun said solemnly.

Julia’s smile widened slightly at the Fifth Prince’s words. “You don't have to even if you can, Your Highness. I know that this is my death sentence from the very first time, I have no way out. And when I think about it… while I’m here, alive, in a foreign empire, why not enjoy the change of scenery while it lasts?”

P.S.

To make it easier, their clothing is something like this:

[link](https://www.wattpad.com/853397923-ring-you-a-crown-from-ruins-images-guide-clothing)

The ship would be something like this, but teal blue :D

[link](https://www.wattpad.com/853400957-ring-you-a-crown-from-ruins-images-guide-the-ship)

**Author's Note:**

> According to WikPed:
> 
> Blue pyrope-spessartine garnets (blue garnets) were discovered in the late 1990s in Bekily. Now, let’s just pretend that this top ten rarest gem already exist in medieval era for the sake of the story because I can’t think of anything else that is ‘royal’ enough for a ship name T_T
> 
> Poudretteite first discovered as minute crystals in Mont St. Hilaire, Quebec, Canada, during the 1960s. Let's also pretend that this extremely rare mineral and gemstone already existed in medieval era because i have no idea about gems, at all.
> 
> I have no idea how empire, kingdom, royalty or nobility system worked back then in 5th to the 15th century, but I tried to make it as make sense as possible. If it’s actually stray too different from the real one, well… this is an AU, another universe surely can have their own rules, right? hehe


End file.
